thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
UbiSoftFan94
Info I'm a big fan of Thomas and Edward (from Thomas and Friends), as well as Rayman and Globox (from Rayman), Ten Cents and Hercules (from TUGS), Crash Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot), Horrid Henry and his Dad (from Horrid Henry), and Casey Jr and Toyland Express (from Casey Jr and Friends). I love making up Ringo Starr US narrations, George Carlin US narrations, Michael Angelis US narrations, Alec Baldwin US narrations, Michael Brandon narrations, Mark Moraghan narrations, and Thomas VHS/DVDs. My favorite Thomas narrators are Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, and Mark Moraghan. My Favorite Thomas Characters #Thomas #Edward My Favorite Thomas Couples #ThomasXEmily #EdwardXMolly #PercyXRosie #DuckXLady #JamesXBelle #HenryXMavis #Devious DieselXDaisy (Villain Love) #SkarloeyXMillie My Favorite Rayman Characters #Rayman #Globox My Favorite Rayman Couples #RaymanXLytheFairy #GloboxXUglette #BabyGloboxXTily My Favorite TUGS Characters #Ten Cents #Hercules My Favorite TUGS Couples #TenCentsXLillieLightship #HerculesXSally #PuffaXTheDuchess My Favorite Toad Patrol Characters *Fur Foot *Beauty Stem My Favorite Toad Patrol Couples *FurFootXBeautyStem *ElfCupXEarthStar *PuffBallXCalyps My Favorite The Amazing World of Gumball Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Mr. Small My Favorite The Amazing World of Gumball Couples *GumballXPenny *RichardXNicole My Thomas Parodies Rayman *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *James as Clark (Both vain) *Molly as Uglette (Uglette's voice suits Molly) *Oliver as Ssssam the Snake *Sir Topham Hatt as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Ly's voice suits Emily) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Gordon, Henry, Duck, Toby, Boco, Salty, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Johnny, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, Rusty (The Little Engine That Could), Shelbert, Jason, Pufle, Bertie, Terence and Doc as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Toots, Ivor, Tom Jerry, Tom, Azul (Blue), Greendale Rocket, Linus, Steam Lokey, Choo Choo, Little Chug, Rasmus, Fergus, Jack and the Pack as Globox Children *Chip/Homer Simpson as Bzzit/Mozzy *Jake as Hardrox *Gordon Highlander as The Magician (Rayman 1) (Both kind and wise) *Caley Skyketchum as Betilla the Fairy (Betilla's voice suits Molly) *Casey Jr as Tarayzan (Stanley and Tarayzan are both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Jones Goods as The Musician (James and The Musician are both vain) *Percy as Joe (Duck and Joe are both Western) *Rusty as Otto Psi (Otto Psi's voice suits Donald) *Stepney as Romeo Pattie (Romeo Pattie's voice suits Douglas) *Flynn as Gonzo (Gonzo's voice suits Oliver) *City of Truro as Photographer *Mr. Percival as The Bubble Dreamer *Neville as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Spencer as Ninjaws (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Devious Diesel as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Devious Diesel) *Mavis as Razorwife *Bulgy, The Orient Express, The Robotnik Express, Evil Green Engine, Double-Headed Slow Freight Train, The Great Marquess, Union of South Africa, Blossom, 45407, 45231, 42968, Duchess of Sutherland, and Cock o' The North as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) *Montana, Bertram, Torquay Manor, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and The Evil Diesels as The Robo-Pirates *Glen Douglas as Mr. Dark (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Darth Homer as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Duncan as Andre (Both stubborn) *Narrow Gauge Trucks, Cabot's Cargo, The Barges, and the Shrimpers (from TUGS) as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries and Season 1 Trucks as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Daisy as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Daisy) *The Angry Policeman as Count Razoff *Max, Monty, The Chinese Dragon, Bulstrode, Bulgy, Scruffey, Evil Henry, Evil Gordon, Evil Toby, Evil Duck, Evil James, Evil Percy, Evil Oliver, Evil Donald, Evil Douglas, Evil Stepney, Johnny Cuba, Nantucket, Zorran, Zak, Zug, Zip, Zebedee, Cabot, Tex, Oliver (TT), Foreign Engine, D7101, D199, Bear, and Bobby as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux *D261 as The Magician (Rayman Origins) *Emma as Bembette *Farnsworth as Grolem 13 *The Policemen as Antitoons, Livingstones, and Hunters *The Beatles, GGROBAR Cast, Rocko, Filburt, Heffer, Seven Girls, Penguin, Engineer, and Fireman as Electoons Crash Bandicoot *Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends) as Aku Aku *Smudger (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Dr. N Cortex (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Devious Diesel (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Dr. Nitrus Bio *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot *Flora (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Nina Cortex (I know Flora is good) *Hector (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Rilla Roo *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ripper Roo *Arry (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Papu Papu *Bert (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Tiny Tiger *George (from Skarloey) as Koala Kong *Emily (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Zak and Zug (from Tugs) as Komodo Joe and Moe *Percy (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Polar *Oliver (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Pura *Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film'/Casey Jr and Friends) as Uka Uka *BoCo (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Bill (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Dr. N Gin *Ben (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Penta Penguin *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Bearminator *Edward (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Crunch Bandicoot (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Crash and Crunch Bandicoot) *Donald (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Chick (Chick's voice suits Donald) *Douglas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Stew (Stew's voice suits Douglas) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *Skarloey (from Skarloey) as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Rheneas (from Skarloey) as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Bulgy (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *Johnny Cuba and Zorran (from Tugs) as The Evil Twins *Captain Zero (from Tugs) as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Rusty Walrus *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Farmer Ernest *Molly (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Pasadena Opossum *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ebenezer Von Clutch *The Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Evil Edward (if Evil Edward was a real TTTE character) as Emperor Velo XXVII *Evil Oliver (if Evil Oliver was a real TTTE character) as Nitrous Oxide *Ten Cents (from Tugs) as N. Trance *Sunshine (from Tugs) as Carbon Crash *Big Mac (from Tugs) as Real Velo *Top Hat (from Tugs) as Krunk *Hercules (from Tugs) as Nash *Harold (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Norm *Boomer (from Tugs) as Geary *Toad (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Zem *Grampus (from Tugs) as Zam *Mavis (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Madame Amberly (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Warrior (from Tugs) as Nega Crash *Evil Thomas (if Evil Thomas was a real TTTE character) as Dingodile *Evil Emily (if Evil Emily was a real TTTE character) as Dr. N Cortex's Mother *The Troublesome Trucks as the Crash Bandicoot Trilogy enemies *Ivor the Engine (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Earth Elemental *Evil Percy as Velo Minion *Evil BoCo as Norm *Evil Casey Jr as Evil Crash Bandicoot *Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Spyro the Dragon *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tikimon *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as YaYa Panda *Bluenose (from Tugs) as The Viscount Spyro the Dragon *Thomas as Spyro (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Sparx (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Oliver as Blink (Both Western) *Emily as Cynder (Both the main females) *Jebidiah as Professor (Both old) *Toots as Flame (Both red) *Casey Jr as Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) *Tracy as Zoe (Both magical) *Percy as Sgt. James Byrd (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sgt. James Byrd are) *Tillie as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr. and Hunter) *Boco as Cleetus (Thomas and Boco are firm friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Cerberus as Gnasty Gnorc (Both big, strong, powerful, evil, and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *Mavis as The Sorceress (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Huey as Ignitus *Tom Jerry as Cyril *Donald as Agent 9 (Both wise) *Johnny as Tomas (Both splendid) *Bill as Moneybags (Moneybags' voice suits Bill) *Georgia as Elora *Emma as Ember (Ember's voice suits Emma) *Mellisa as Sheila *Pete as Bentley (Both strong) *Smudger as Ripto (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are both twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Bulgy as Red (Thomas and Spyro are both angry with Bulgy and Red, because Bulgy and Red are both red) *Jacob as The Chronicler *Minvera as Ineptune *George as Skabb *Devious Diesel and Farnsworth as Scratch and Sniff *Glen Douglas as Yeti *Douglas as Volteer (Both wise) *Rusty as Astor (Not the Thomas Rusty, but the Little Engine That Could "2011 film"'s Rusty) *Doc as Magnus *Shelbert as Lindar *Jason as Oswin *Ben as Mason *Sir Reginald as Terrador *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Alban *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Gildas *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter) as Gunnar *Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan) as Darius *Choo Choo (Choo Choo) as Nelvin *Wilson (Chugginton) as Alvar *Brewster (Chugginton) as Thor *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Asher *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Zantor *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Scratch *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mole Yair *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Gaul the Dark Master *Montana as Malefor *Rheneas as Andor *Ivor as Nestor *Flying Scotsman as Ice King *Green Arrow as Kane *City of Truro as Sparx's Father *Stirling No 1 as Sparx's Mother *Mallard as the Conductor *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Master Chef *Molly as Invertor Droid *Skarloey as Sibastain (Both have the letter 'S') *Sally Seaplane (TUGS) as Princess Ami *Lillie Lightship (TUGS) as Queen Finny *and more Category:UbiSoftFan94